


Violence is Legitimate

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara Gordon is better than most people, Canon Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Murder, Post-Killing Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It</i>, because to give that <i>thing</i> a name would be an insult. It killed Jason, it assaulted her, it tried to <i>break</i> her father and murdered cities full of people along the way. But no, <i>no</i>, Bruce won’t kill it. He’ll stand before Jason’s grave, he’ll stand over her bed, he’ll stand by her father’s shoulder but at the end of the day he won’t actually do a single fucking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence is Legitimate

Bruce won’t kill it.

_It_ , because to give that _thing_ a name would be an insult. It killed Jason, it assaulted her, it tried to _break_ her father and murdered cities full of people along the way. But no, _no_ , Bruce won’t kill it. He’ll stand before Jason’s grave, he’ll stand over her bed, he’ll stand by her father’s shoulder but at the end of the day he won’t actually do a single fucking thing.

“He’s mentally ill, Barbara,” he says, staring down at her like she’s some child. Some pathetic casualty, tossed aside to aid his story of endless woe, “he needs our help, not our condemnation. As much as I’d love to do it… Well.”

He won’t. He never will.

…But unfortunately for him, she doesn’t feel like playing by his rules anymore. Lying in her hospital bed, an endless ache of pain, she starts to plan. She has easy access to guns, so that won’t be a problem. Her father is the hero of Gotham, so getting into Arkham will be slightly more complicated but hardly an issue. And when she gets into the same place as it, when she’s on the other side of the glass with it giggling so madly like that excuses everything-

Well, she won’t hesitate. Some things deserve to die.


End file.
